In addition to the primary electro-optical properties of an LED (light-emitting diode), a requirement arising from the design aspect lies in producing a housing/package which, purely visually, imparts a certain color impression and geometry impression. Specifically, in the case of LED flash modules for cellular telephones, it is often desired to highlight that a plurality of colors (multi-LED) may be displayed.
In particular, there is the requirement of the component imparting the impression of the light-emitting surfaces having a specific form, geometry and color in the switched-off state (off state). Therefore, this also represents a design aspect of the whole cellular telephone.
As a rule, the geometry of the LED chip or the bond wires or the package walls (cavity) restricts the effecting of a specific optical color impression.
The object underlying the present disclosure may therefore be considered that of providing an optoelectronic component which overcomes the known disadvantages and facilitates flexibility in respect of generating a specific optical color impression.
The object underlying the present disclosure may further be considered that of providing a corresponding method for producing an optoelectronic component.